


my next door neighbor

by lunalovvvess (storybuyer)



Series: door no.2 [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Neighbor au, gender neutral!reader, the fam shows up!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybuyer/pseuds/lunalovvvess
Summary: “Your mail accidentally came to me…” (prompt from dresupi)
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Series: door no.2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	my next door neighbor

You haven’t seen Diego since you almost kissed him. Well, that’s not completely true. You saw him in your dreams, in the constant reruns of the moment in your head. You just haven’t seen… him.

The worst thing is, you know that he’s home.

You could hear him next door, the sounds of him moving and living and existing. And not coming to see you.

•••

Almost a week passes and you’re getting your mail. Well, trying. The mail box is so full that it’s almost impossible to open. Bracing your feet against the way, you finally get enough leverage to wrench the damn thing open.

Paper flies everywhere, and you grumble to yourself as you pick up the mail. You’ve gathered most of the mess, when you see Diego’s name.

Freezing, you pick it up. You were the only one near the mailboxes, so it had to come from your box. You finished picking everything up, and by the end you had a handful of mail with Diego’s name on it. Fuck.

•••

You took the small pile home, and set on your counter. And then you stared at it. A lot. It would be all too simple to slip the mail under his door but…

You missed him.

You missed Diego. You missed the way he smirked at you, the way he laughed, the way his arm felt wrapped around your shoulders when you watched tv. You missed him so much.

•••

So, you gathered your courage. It took a couple of days, and several long baths, but you decided to do it.

You walk over to Diego’s door. Taking a deep breath, you knock.

“Hi. Your mail accidentally came to me…”

Diego takes the now-wrinkled envelopes from you.

“Thanks…”

The silence stretches between you.

“Can I come in?”

Diego waves you inside, and you step inside. The door is barely shut before you start to speak.

“You know, I can’t stop thinking about you? I can’t get through the day without the thought of you popping up. You’re in my head from the moment I wake up. Fuck, you’re even in my dreams. Just, I need to know that this isn’t one-sided. You feel this too, right? It’s not love, but maybe it could be? Do you feel this too?”

You barely get the last word out before Diego’s mouth is crashing onto yours, his arms wrapping around you.

And for a moment, all you can feel is him. You’re so shocked for a moment that you don’t even kiss him back.

Diego shifts, slotting his mouth to yours more firmly, and you melt against him, arms coming up to loop around his neck.

He pulls back for air, panting.

“I can’t stop thinking about you either. I wish… I wish Klaus didn’t walk in that day.”

You look up at him through your lashes.

“Well, I guess we have to make up for lost time then.”

Diego walks you backwards until your hips hit a counter. He hoists you onto it and your lips connect roughly. He nips at your bottom lip and you whimper into his mouth. One of his hands makes its way up your shirt, and you shudder when he thumbs at your nipple. Your hips grind against his and he groans, breaking the kiss to pant hotly against your neck. You quickly find his lips again, fingers digging into his short hair.

You’re so occupied with each other that you don’t hear the knocks on the door.

Or the fwump sound that preceded the door opening. You don’t even hear people entering the apartment.

“Hey Di- Holy shit! “

You both heard that.

Diego whips around, pulling a knife from who knows where to point at the group of people. You take the opportunity to fix your shirt, and spot Klaus winking at you over Diego’s shoulder.

He’s the only one in the group you recognize. Between the schoolboy who was arguing with Diego, the giant standing stiffly in the back, a short woman awkwardly looking around, and another woman who looked very similar to that actress Allison Hargreeves; you’d decided that this was either a very poorly planned burglary, or an equally poorly planned surprise party.

Diego finally turns back to you, and gently helps you off of the counter. He keeps his arm around you, and you appreciate it. Having the full focus of the strange group in front of you was nerve-wracking.

Diego looks down at you, with that wrinkle in his brow that tells you that he’s nervous.

“Y/N, these are my siblings.”

You blink up at him, then look back at the group. Then back at Diego. You turn back to the group when the schoolboy snaps.

“Have you never heard of adoption?”

You shake your head.

“It’s not that… it’s just that I’ve always assumed Diego was raised by a pack of feral cats.”

The tension in the room breaks as Klaus breaks into laughter, and you hear the others chuckling. You flash Diego a smile, and he rolls his eyes playfully. Turning to his siblings, he lets the laughter die down before he speaks.

“So why are you here?”

The giant speaks this time.

“We have a…”

He glances at you.

“Appointment.”

Klaus snickers before whispering, “Smooth.” to the short woman beside him. She hides her laugh in a cough.

You disentangle yourself from Diego’s arm, smiling back when he looks at you questioningly.

“I’ll let you guys get to your appointment. It was nice meeting you all. I’ll see you later Diego?”

You look at him hopefully, all too aware of your audience.

He surprises you by pulling you into his arms again, dropping a quick kiss on your hairline.

“Yeah, you will.”

You can feel your face growing warm and you wiggle yourself out of his arms.

“Good.”

Diego walks you out, and you linger in the hallway after he closes the door. If you really listened, you could hear him getting questioned.

“Who are they?”

“Diego’s next door neighbor. And he likes them.”

“Klaus!”

Yeah, well, you liked your next door neighbor too.

**Author's Note:**

> chat with me on tumblr


End file.
